Scholarship
by Utsuro
Summary: When Arme received a scholarship for Kanavan Royal Private School, she entered the school gratefully. What she didn't see coming, however, were dorm mates with questionable sanity. Hinted ArmexLass, ElesisxRonan


A/N: I **actually **thought this all the way through before writing it! Storyline and everything! =3 This is the request from TheWorldsGreatestMoron for winning the draw from ItD! This will probably be up pretty late, sorry if it is... For it I was given a personality for each character and storyline, I hope it turns out okay~ Side note: I'm making school start in late winter. Because it's a Grand Chase AU. And I have that power. Everyone here's in the second year of high school~ (yes, I'm ignoring age-differences 8D) Amy was supposed to have multiple personalities, but instead she came out seeming bipolar xD;;

Long oneshot is long. e_o

Disclaimer: When I get the rights to GC, I'll be sure to let you know. For now, I don't D= Sorry.

Oneshot: Scholarship

* * *

Arme balanced the weight of her school bag against her knee as she looked nervously up at her new dorm, lip bit gently as she wondered what the inhabitants would be like. After several months of hard work she had been accepted into the Kanavan Royal Private School on a scholarship, something the violet haired girl had been more than ecstatic to receive. The previous weeks had been spent preparing to be sent to the boarding school, and Arme was only then beginning to have second thoughts as she looked up at the building. Snow fell softly around them, it was beginning to pile up on Arme's shoulders and hair due to the amount of time she had been staring at the door. _This is a school for gifted kids... What if I don't fit in with everyone else? What if-_Arme's miniature panic-attack was cut off by a sigh from the blonde, red clothed woman next to her (more importantly known as the principal), and she reached out to grab the handle to the front door.

"And just so you know..." The woman said before the short girl could open the door. She turned to look at the principal, and there was a moment of silence before she continued, "The people in this dorm are somewhat... Different. We would have assigned you to a different one, but seeing as all the others were full due to an incident involving a student and a flame thrower, this was the only alternative." Arme's eyes widened, and the blonde shook her head quickly, "I mean, there's absolutely nothing to... I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine." She continued hastily, motioning to the door with her hand. The amethyst eyed student opened the door somewhat hesitantly, and when she did the girl gasped in shock.

Two of the ceiling's panels had been removed, a rope tied tightly on the metal rod left between the two empty squares. It hung down to form a noose, and from behind it a pale blue haired female was visible. One of her pale hands held the rope of the noose, the other lightly grasping the bottom of the chair she was kneeling on as she leaned forward. Her head was about half way into the circle as she looked at the pair at the door. Her miscoloured eyes regarded them calmly as the principal let out a sigh.

"Miss Onett, could you please refrain from such acts when we have a new student showing up? Clean all of this up immediately, and let everyone else know the new student is here. I want everyone assembled in the living room in five minutes." The girl nodded mutely, seeming almost unemotional as she stood up, undoing the knot that held the thick rope to the rafters. Arme watched with wide eyes as she turned and left, dragging the chair behind her as she turned out of the room. The two ceiling panels were left leaning against the wall when the blonde woman pressed a hand to her forehead, letting out another sigh before continuing her walk down the hall.

"Th-That girl was just trying to- She was... Miss, aren't you going to do anything about it?" Arme stuttered as she ran forward a few paces to catch up with the principal.

"That was Mari, it's normal. With her roommates, I can't really blame the girl." The woman replied through almost gritted teeth. They had almost turned into another room that seemed to be filled with couches when the thundering of footsteps on a staircase was heard, and soon a tall, black haired teen was standing in the archway across the hall from Arme and the principal. His silvery eyes widened at the sight of the purple haired girl, and soon a grin stretched across his face.

"Mari said there was a new girl! This is great! You know, I was just looking for someone to talk to 'cuz I was trying to tell everyone else about-"

"**No one**," The red clothed woman emphasized, cutting him off, "wants to hear about how great you think you are, Sieghart. Kindly wait for the others in the living room." She finished. The black haired male seemed disheartened at the statement, a frown covering his face for a brief moment before a grin sprang back onto his face, and he made his way into the room with liesurely strides.

"That's because everyone already knows how great I am, huh Miss?" He asked, lying down on one of the couches. The blonde woman sighed again as she herself took a seat, motioning for Arme to choose another chair. The violet haired girl was by that point thoroughly worried what the other members would be like, and she sat down in a recliner somewhat nervously. Her school bag was held to her chest tightly as others slowly began filling the room, each taking a moment to look over the new girl. By the time everyone was there seven other students had filled into the room, making ten if she included herself, the principal and Sieghart. To Arme's immediate left was a girl with long blonde hair, smiling warmly. On the seat next to her was an orange haired, green eyed boy with soil-covered hands, a small, vibrantly green plant resting in a pot on his lap. To their left was a couch seating three people, a pink haired girl who was bouncing up and down in her seat energetically, a red headed female who seemed rather annoyed, and a blue haired boy who was resting his head on his hand, looking somewhat disinterested. A red head was sitting on the armrest next to the energetic pink haired girl, what appeared to be a sock on his right hand. Mari stood off to the side, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Did anyone call Lass?" The principal asked when it seemed the students were finished entering the room.

"He's not home yet." The green eyed girl replied with a light frown. This was soon on the principal's face as well, and she crossed her legs as she looked over at the rest of them.

"Well, he can introduce himself later, we'll procede without him. This is Arme, I'd like you all to introduce yourself to her. **Normally.**" The group of students nodded, and the red eyed principal pointed to the blonde at Arme's left to begin.

"Hello, I'm Lire. I'd like to congratulate you on your scholarship, and I hope you come to love it here!" She said kindly, fingers lacing together on her lap.

" 'M Ryan. Do you like nature? You do, right? I'll show you the garden later, it's really nice and all of the-"

"Who would want to look at your garden when **I'm **right here?" Sieghart interrupted from across the room, receiving a glare from the orange haired boy.

"I'm Jin! And this..." The red head on the armrest took up his introduction, lifting the hand that held a sock on it, "Is John!" Arme's eye twitched lightly, and she took a breath before nodding. _What is with these people? _The pink haired girl raised her hand in the air next, waving it frantically.

"I'm Amy!" She chirped, "Wanna be my friend?" Arme took a moment to nod slowly, even though she wasn't really certain she wanted to know any of the people in the dorm in general. The red headed female next to Amy rolled her eyes, leaning further back onto the couch.

"Elesis." She grumbled, seemingly frustrated over something. Arme figured out why moments later.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ronan Erudon." The indigo haired male next to her said, something in his voice oddly giving Arme the impression he would have bowed had he been standing up, "and could we please hurry this up? I'm going to be late for a date..." He added a moment later, and Arme's eyes widened when Elesis reached over to punch him in the head with what seemed to be considerable strength.

"No one gives a damn about your date, Ronan! Keep it to yourself!" She exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms.

"Then why'd you just punch me?" The blue eyed boy questioned incredulously, rubbing his head where she had hit him. The ruby eyed girl he had just adressed stood up irritatedly, cheeks turning red as she turned away.

"Because you're an ass!" She stated furiously, storming out of the room a moment later. Ronan sighed, looking over at the door where Elesis had just left.

"I'm Amy!" Amy called again excitedly, seeming to have forgotten she had already introduced herself. There was silence for another minute before someone spoke.

"Going to get some ice..." The indigo haired male murmured as he stood up, turning to leave out a different door. The rumble of an ice machine was audible moments later, and everyone looked awkwardly at each other.

"... Mari." The blue haired girl from earlier almost whispered, taking off her glasses and pulling a cloth from her pocket to wipe them with. With that everyone had been named, and Arme stood up.

"I'm Arme..." She said, the previous energy of the day seeming almost entirely lost, "and I suppose I should go put my stuff in my room..." Amy blinked quickly, standing up.

"B-But... Aren't you gonna spend some time with me?" She questioned, sounding almost hurt. Arme's mouth gaped open slightly, and she was clearly at a loss for what to say. One moment the girl seemed near crying, the next her eyebrows had furrowed and a deep frown taking over her small lips.

"Fine then! Go away, see if I care!" She yelled, turning away. Jin reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her worriedly.

"Don't be mad, Amy! She didn't mean it like that... You know John doesn't like it when you're sad!" He said, attempting to make Amy feel better. She hit his hand away angrily, stomping one foot.

"Leave me alone, Jin!" She demanded, stopping to turn around and glare at Arme.

"You-" A look of confusion fell on her face quite suddenly, and she turned around to look over the entire room.

"I'm going to make cupcakes now, kay~?" She said happily, jumping onto the cushions of the couch and over the backrest. She left out the door Ronan had previously exited, Jin flopping down on the couch once she was out of sight.

"She never listens to us, does she, John?" he asked his hand sadly, making the puppet nod twitchily. The googly eyes Arme had just noticed were attached to either side of the sock rolled around in disarray, making a quiet rattling noise.

"That's not healthy, Jin..." Lire scolded, standing up to make her way over to the couch. The red haired male didn't notice until she was right next to him, and she had yanked the sock off his hand.

"**Hey**! Give John back! It's perfectly healthy to have friends! You have them too!" He insisted, sitting up to reach for the puppet. Lire yanked it back quickly, slipping it in one of her pockets.

"Yes, but my friends aren't **socks**." The blonde continued gently, walking to the door.

"**Lire! Give him back!**" Jin demanded, standing up to follow her.

"I will when you've made some friends outside the footwear variety!" Lire stated as she closed the door behind her, footsteps heard moving quickly down the hall. For a reason Arme wasn't quite certain of, Jin gave up on the chase and curled back up feebly on the couch.

"Johnnnnnn..." He moaned miserably, head pressing into the cushion. Sieghart then stood up, walking over to pat him on the back.

"It's okay, buddy! You still have me!" Ryan stood up to push over the self-absorbed black haired boy, resting a hand on Jin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! You should come join me and become friends with the forest! Not only is it illegal for Lire to take away trees away from you on the school's property, the forest will always be there for you!" Neither of these offers seemed to make Jin feel better, and he simply buried his head further into the cushions. Arme took the opportunity to back out of the room, the principal following a moment later.

"They're a... Lively bunch." The taller woman offered lamely, leading the way up a staircase. Arme followed without question, not bothering to respond. It took less than a minute for them to reach a clean white door, the only one in the hall that didn't seem to have some sort of image or another on it. The principal handed her a key and frowned, pressing a knuckle to her lips.

"I know these may not be the most... Ideal living circumstances, but I do hope you come to enjoy it here. They're not bad students... For the most part." A large crash was heard from the main floor as though to contradict her statement, and Arme simply nodded numbly as she unlocked the room and stepped inside. When the door closed she rested her back against it and sighed loudly, trying to avoid thinking too much about the situation she had apparently gotten herself into. From the looks of things, it was going to be a long school year.

* * *

"Nhh..." Arme stretched lazily as she woke up, turning to the small alarm on her bedside. It hadn't gone off yet; she had gone to sleep early the previous day, and as a result was awake an hour earlier than necessary. She changed into her uniform quickly after making the decision to take a shower before she went to bed, pulling a brush through her short violet hair a few times before going down to the kitchen. The house was much quieter than it had been the previous day, though that was easily attributed to the fact that everyone else was still asleep. The short female frowned at the lack of foods in the fridge, finally deciding upon some french toast. She pulled out the half-empty carton of eggs and brought them to the counter, pulling a decently sized bowl down from the cupboard before she even attempted to locate the bread. The counter was mostly cluttered with dishes, and she had to move several of them over before she finally found the bag of bread. A few of the spices she wanted were quickly found in one of the cupboards above, and she glared at them for several minutes before pulling in a chair from the dining room.

_Why am I the __**only **__kid who didn't go through a growth spurt? _She wondered irritably as some cinnamon was removed from the shelves and placed on the counter next to the eggs. After all the spices and herbs were collected she proceeded to add them into the bowl, cracking in the rest of the eggs with them. It wasn't long before there were several slices of french toast in the pan, Arme humming as she put away what she could. With the burner on high it didn't take long for the first batch to be done, a second following. She repeated the procedure until she had ran out of eggs, and she had finished a total of fifteen pieces of french toast. She idly wondered if it would be enough for the rest of her dorm mates as she took a slice for herself, taking a bite as she walked back up the staircase to grab her bag from her room. Once she had picked it up she took another glance at the clock, which allowed her the information that fourty-five minutes had passed. It was still dark outside, just one more way of reminding Arme it was winter. _I guess I'll go early today, don't want to be late on my first day... _She thought as she grabbed her jacket from the hook on her door, winding a warm purple scarf around her neck once she had pulled on her coat. Fluffy, soft ear muffs were pulled over her ears before she made her way down the staircase, pulling on her boots before she left.

The crisp morning air reached Arme immediately when she opened the door, the snow piling up at the door pushed over. _Shouldn't it all be melting soon? _She wondered quietly as she closed the door behind her, looking either direction when she got to the sidewalk. It only took a minute for her to remember which way the school was, and she turned to the left to walk down the path. Snow was still falling gently as she observed the houses around her, no one seeming awake yet. It was a kind of peaceful time that Arme tried to be awake for most days, and something she was beginning to think was going to become necessary after a few days of living in her hectic new household. Making a mental note to set her alarm to go off one hour earlier, the short girl began humming as she made tracks in the fresh snow. This continued on for several minutes until a large building came into view, and Arme took a deep breath. Though it was early in the morning there appeared to be a group of students already there, all standing against one of the large white walls that lined the perimeter of the school. Arme removed her ear muffs as she got closer, squinting as she looked at the group. When they were off she could hear loud voices angrily yelling, a calm one in their midst.

"**What the hell did you say, kid?**" A large, rather muscular, black haired student was nearly screaming at another, and Arme moved to get a view of who he was yelling at. Her eyes widened in surprise at the slender boy that stood in front of the angry man, silvery white strands of hair falling next to his sapphire eyes as he looked coolly back. While he was in no way short (easily a few feet taller than Arme) he still needed to look up at the other boy, and only one thing could come to Arme's mind. _A fight on the first day of school...?_ _That guy's gonna get beat up...! _His posture and expression were quite obviously stating he could handle the other student, but looking at the difference in size and height the violet haired girl couldn't help but feel worried for the white haired boy.

"I said," the boy stated quietly, a cruel smirk pulling onto his lips, "that you couldn't touch me up if you tried." It was the icy tone in his voice that kept Arme from running out from the position she had somehow taken up behind a tree to stop the argument from going further, something in it making Arme feel almost worried for the taller of the two boys. _It's illogical! There's no way he'd win in a fight between them, but... _The group of students all around seemed to be peers of the larger male, judging by how several gasped loudly, the others beginning to laugh.

"You gonna take that from this punk?" One asked, riling up the black haired boy further.

"Of course not!" He hissed as he reached forward to grab the front of the azure eyed boy's shirt, succeeding in closing his fist on nothing but air. The boy had stepped back just before his shirt could be clenched, still wearing an expression that stated he was better than the others in the area.

"Even if you could land a punch on me, it's not like it would hurt. I've seen you fight before... If you can call that fighting." He taunted, enraging the other further. _What are you doing? Just get out of there before he kills you! _Arme nearly screamed, biting her lip tightly as her nails dug into the wood of the tree. _What can I do...? _The taller of the two males lunged forward, almost stumbling into the snow as the snowy haired boy side-stepped him. The crunch of snow and the clack of heels on the pavement stopped the fight before it could go further, and Arme was quite suddenly aware a teacher was approaching.

"Tch... We'll settle this later, albino." The black haired boy stated, hands balled into fists and eyebrows furrowed as he began to walk away.

"My eyes aren't red, stupid," The white haired boy said mockingly, "and are you so sure about that? After all, now's the perfect time for you to run away." The other boy turned around quickly, glaring daggers. If it weren't for the sound of the teacher approaching Arme was certain a fight would have broken out right then, but as the sounds of clicking heels began getting louder he just took a heavy breath.

"You and me, right here after school. I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face." He grunted, stomping away loudly. All of the other students followed, and soon the boy was left alone in the small, snowy clearing. As predicted a teacher rounded the corner moments later, long deep blue hair flowing behind her as she turned to look at the silver haired boy. As she adjusted her glasses Arme was reminded of Mari, but she hastily brought her attention back to the cyan eyed student.

"Did I hear something going on over here?" She asked suspiciously, looking with a frown at the boy. He shook his head slowly, looking at her unemotionally.

"No, miss." He replied, not bothering to elaborate as he picked up his school bag from where it was resting on the nearby wall. The teacher looked at him in disbelief before shaking her head slowly and sighing.

"Keep out of trouble this year... I'd hate to see someone as intelligent as you get kicked out for something as minor as another fight." The boy nodded again, hefting his bag over his shoulder as the teacher sighed again sadly, realizing her warning had fallen on deaf ears. After she had turned and walked away, Arme let out a sigh, and she was about to walk away when she realized a pair of sapphire eyes had fallen on her. A hand came up to her chest, and the violet girl quickly stepped behind the tree, completely hiding herself from view. _What am I doing? _She wondered, though even so she didn't move out from behind the tree. Eyes closed, she leaned back on the trunk and didn't open them until the harldly audible sound of crunching snow was heard. Purple lashes opened slowly, and Arme was only then able to see the white haired boy from the clearing hovering over her and observing her lazily. Her heart beating quickly in her chest as her eyes widened several sizes, the girl clenched her bag tightly in front of her as some form of protection. This seemed to amuse the boy somewhat; his eyebrows raised as he looked at her.

"I don't know who you are, and to be honest I don't really care. I just figured I'd be fair and give you a bit of advice; stay away from my fights." Arme's hands clenched the bag tighter as her eyes shut again, and she lowered her head to the ground, nodding lightly. When she reopened them the sapphire eyed was nowhere to be seen, and Arme looked around for several minutes before she could accept the fact that he seemed to have disappeared. Even the tracks in the snow were too light, and quickly covered up in snow. The only one still visible was right in front of her, where she guessed he had stepped heavily to catch her attention. Arme put a hand to her forehead for a moment as she calmed her rapidly beating heart, looking back over to the path. More students were beginning to arrive, and she waited for most of them to pass by before she took a look at her timetable.

"History..." Arme sighed before joining the crowd, all moving like a wave as they horded into the school. The amethyst eyed girl was nearly bowled over as she tried to make her way to class; something that had happened several times in every school she had been to. Finally fighting her way up a staircase and to the required room, she fell down exhaustedly in one of the seats in the second row. Others filed in slowly, and Arme blinked as the blonde girl from her dorm took a seat next to her.

"Good morning!" She said with a smile, "Thanks for making breakfast, even if none of us got to eat it." Arme tilted her head, not fully comprehending what had just been said.

"No one got any...?" She asked, confusion evident in her tone. Lire shook her head sadly.

"Elesis has a nose for food. By the time the rest of us had gotten down there she was chewing the last of it..." Arme's mouth gaped open, and she stared at the green eyed female next to her, who had pulled out a book and begun to read.

"Elesis... Ate... **Fourteen **pieces of french toast?" She exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of Sieghart, who had just walked in.

"No way! You made french toast and I didn't get any of it?" He demanded, leaning over her desk. Arme nodded, eyes still wide at the thought of someone managing to eat that much food in one seating. Sieghart walked off to the back row grumbling about the french toast of that morning, taking a seat as Jin and amy walked into the class. John was back on the red head's hand, and Arme could only wonder what the mentality of someone would have to be for them to bring a sock puppet to high school. The pink haired girl seemed energetic as ever, pulling Jin by his free hand to the third row. Several other students entered the class as well, followed by a taller man in a brown suit that Arme had to assume was the teacher. The warning bell rang, and several students entered after it, nearly filling up the class. What caught Arme's attention the most, though, was when the silver haired boy from earlier that morning entered moments before the bell rang. He glanced at her for less than a second before making his way to the back row, sitting next to the window and staring out it boredly.

"I'm Mr. Boron, and It's my pleasure to be teaching you history this year." The man at the front began, a drawl in his voice that had many of the students already resting their heads on their desks. Arme sighed as she pulled out a notebook, preparing to dutifully write down whatever was needed.

"Now, we'll start with a few introductory questions, such as 'Who do you think was the most important person in history'?" At this Arme heard the skid of a chair, and she turned to see Sieghart standing up and waving his hand in the air.

"Me!" He called out before the teacher could select him, "Because I-"

"Thank you, Sieghart. You may sit down." While he looked shocked, the black haired student still did as instructed, crossing his hands over his chest, "Anyone **else**?" After a few seconds of silence Amy raised her hand timidly.

"Yes, Amy?" The teacher asked, some hesitance in his voice. Arme turned to look at the pink haired girl, who was staring at the ground.

"Well, I think-" Looking up, Amy frowned and stood up, "I think this class sucks! Seriously, why am I even here? It's not like you'll ever **teach **me anything!" Shortly after she said this her pink eyes widened, tearing up as her hands came to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, tears beginning to run down her face as she pushed her desk aside to run to the door, yanking it open and slamming it behind her. The teacher seemed at a loss for what to do, and the entire room was staring at the door the pink haired female had departed out of.

"Uhm... Mr. Boron, John wants to go check on Amy." Jin called from his seat, standing up to walk out the door at a more leisurely pace than the fuchsia eyed girl had gone. _Isn't this school supposed to be prestegious? _Arme thought, _it's beginning to seem more like one for mentally handicapped students... _The rest of the class continued at a rather slow pace, and by the time it was over Arme was almost excited to be out of the class. _At least P.E. can't be much more boring than this, can it? _Standing up, she placed her books back into her bag and was about to leave when she heard the clack of a lock. Turning to look at where the sound had come from, Arme's eyes widened as she watched the silver haired boy in the back of the class jump out the window. It didn't seem to faze anyone else, and Arme was left the only one gaping until Lire waved a hand in front of her face.

"Arme?" She followed the girl's gaze to the back window and let out a sigh, putting her hands on her hips.

"I see you've noticed Lass, then..." She murmured, successfully catching the violet haired girl's attention.

"L-Lass? You mean... That guy lives in our dorm?" She exclaimed loudly, getting odd stares from the rest of the class. Lire nodded, pulling her out of the classroom as they began heading to the next class.

"Yeah. What do you have next?" The blonde asked, pulling out her own time table.

"P-Phys Ed... B-but... He was..." Lire looked at her in confusion, tilting her head.

"He was what? If you're referring to him jumping out the window, he's perfectly fine. He did that pretty much every day last year." Arme shook her head as Lire began to lead the way, looking down at her bag.

"I saw him this morning, he was..." _"stay away from my fights" _A memory of the silver haired boy from earlier in the day popped into her head, and Arme bit her lip, "N-nothing..." Lire sighed.

"Don't tell me he got into **another **fight?" She asked exasperatedly, "I'll talk to him later... Not like he'll listen." Arme looked around, quite suddenly realizing they were in front of two large double doors.

"Well, here's the gym. I have music, so I'll see you later." She said, nodding as she turned to walk away. The amethyst eyed girl waved lightly, leaning against the wall that seemed to be where the girls were lining up. Elesis was the only one she recognized in her line, though Ronan and Sieghart could be spotted in the male's lineup. It wasn't long before a short, blue haired woman with a whistle around her neck exited from one of the doors leading into the gym.

"I'm Elena!" She exclaimed, "And, same as last year, my last name is none of your business, so don't ask what it is! You should all remember the rules from last year, and even if you don't I'm not going over them again! Since this is your first day we're just gonna take it easy and choose a game you all like! You may not have brought your gym clothes, seeing as it's the first day. Too bad for you, you're playing anyway!" For being such a small person Elena's personality was rather boisterous, and Arme wasn't surprised to see everyone quickly hustling into the changeroom at her command. Arme was grateful she had brought a change; walking around in sweaty clothes for the rest of the day sounded less than appealing. Even if it was cold outside...

"I hope we're playing dodge ball..." Elesis said after they entered, recieving a lot of rather hesitant looks from the rest of the girls.

"Elesis, maybe we should pick a more... Gentle game?" One of the females standing nearby suggested timidly, receiving a snort from the red haired tomboy.

"Come on! You guys all act like it's dangerous!" Most of the girls in the change room exchanged glances, and no one replied. Arme herself held back some questions, locking her clothes and items in a locker before turning to the exit. A few of the other girls left with her, and after a few minutes most of the students had assembled in the gym.

"So, who wants to do what?" The short gym teacher asked, and several hands shot up.

"Dodge ball!" Elesis was the first to yell out. The gym went perfectly silent, everyone turning to stare at her.

"**Idea rejected! Moving on!**" Elena called out, recieving a grumble from the red head. Arme turned in confusion to look at a girl standing next to her, whispering "Why is everyone so afraid of dodge ball?" The girl looked back at her with raised eyebrows, then looked over to Elesis.

"Let's put it this way; when Elesis plays dodge ball there's no dodging involved. It's either hits you strong enough to send you to the nurse's office or it's a miss." There was no further explanation offered, and Arme sighed as everyone finally decided on tennis. Matches were organized quickly, Arme scheduled for one of the later matches. She sat down next to Ronan on the bench, gasping as she was nearly thrown to the ground by several females.

"Ronnaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Arme winced at the high pitched squeal coming from several of the girls, rubbing her head as she moved over to sit down on a bench further away from all the chaos.

"Why do the girls never swarm to me?" The violet eyed girl looked to her left and was surprised to realize she had sat down next to Sieghart, who was glaring furiously at Ronan. The indigo haired boy didn't seem to have a problem with the girls around him.

"Why hello th-" Ronan began to speak, but his sentence was cut off as his head was slammed into the wall by the impact of a tennis ball to the face. All eyes in the room flew to a certain red head who was glaring at Ronan with possibly more rage than Sieghart was.

"My hand slipped." She said somewhat venomously, turning back to the shaking male on the other side of the net, "Now, shall we continue?" Arme watched the injured blue haired boy with concern, whom had sat back up and was ignoring his parfusely bleeding nose as though nothing had happened. Most of the girls around him were either freaking out about the fact that he was bleeding or glaring at Elesis. The red-eyed girl the glares were directed at didn't seem to be fazed at all, simply retrieving another ball from the box nearby to re-start the game with.

"That happened a lot last year, don't worry about it." Arme turned to look at Sieghart, who had just spoken. He was looking back and forth between Elesis and Ronan, a knowing grin crossing his face.

"And surely you've noticed by now?" Arme tilted her head in confusion, "Noticed what?"

"Red's got a crush on Ronan, obviously!" The violet haired girl turned hastily to look at Elesis on the court at this statement, but the red haired girl didn't seem to have heard them. With a relieved sigh she tuned back to Sieghart.

"Really?" The silver eyed student nodded his head slowly, breathing out a sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? She's liked him since they were in middle school, but the poor guy's to stupid to notice. That would be why most of the time he ends up like that." He gestured to the bleeding blue haired boy on the bench and Arme nodded somewhat sympathetically.

"And to make it all worse last year when we all entered high school he got even more popular with the girls than he was in middle school, and... You can imagine Elesis isn't taking it too well." Arme nodded again, resting her back against the wall and praying she wouldn't be put up against Elesis in a tennis match. Arme had never been very sporty, and she couldn't imagine playing against the red head would bear good results.

When the class ended almost an hour Arme gave out a relieved sigh; she had been sitting on the bench over half the period. The two matches she did play in she had lost quickly, even though her opponents had gone pretty easily on her. After changing back into her unform Arme headed out into the hallway, pulling out her schedule.

"Lunch, double Bermesian, science." She said quietly, repeating the order two more times as she looked at the map on the back of the paper. _Off to the cafeteria then. _When she was fairly certain she had memorized the way Arme put away her timetable; she had always been pretty good with directions, so there wasn't much of a chance she would get lost. She waited a few more minutes for the hallways to calm down before leaving the safety of the Phys Ed hall, the warning bell ringing before she walked out. It wasn't long before she entered the bustling lunchroom, filled to the brim with reuniting students. She frowned at the sight of the overly-long lunch line, a result of her waiting out the rush. With a sigh she joined the end, holding onto her bag tightly. _It would suck if someone stole it... _She thought, looking around at the other students as she began to get closer to the food-serving area. There wasn't one person in the room she could identify as shorter than her, causing Arme to feel small. Finally she made it to the front of the line, quickly ordering a chicken cesar wrap and exiting before she could get crowded by waiting students. When she walked back into the tabled area Arme hung around the wall cautiously, uncertain of where to sit. Before she could begin eating something caught her attention; pink in the swarm of the crowd.

"**Arme!**" The violet haired girl squinted and looked closer, recognizing the speaker as Amy. She had stood up from her table that seemed to be surrounded by guys, waving at the short girl as she ran over.

"Arme! Come sit with me!" She exclaimed happily, dragging the girl along before she could protest. Her previous table was left behind as they moved to a quieter one, the pink haired girl grinning.

"And I though no one else had lunch with me today~!" She said, "But it's fortunate you do!" Arme nodded quietly in agreement, taking a bite out of her wrap.

"Well, not no one. Lass has lunch now, but he would never eat with any of us." She sighed, sticking a straw into a carton of strawberry milkshake that she had produced from her bag. Arme looked at her, confusion evident on her face.

"How'd you know he has lunch right now? The violet girl questioned, getting a shrug from Amy, "He let us see his schedule." This confused Arme even more.

"Willingly?" She questioned after a moment. _So far he doesn't seem to be the kinda guy that would show his schedule to anyone... _

"Yes!" Amy chirped, pausing for a second, "Well, no. Last year we all ganged up on him and stole it, this year he didn't feel like bothering with us so he just handed it over!" Arme almost laughed at the thought, eyes briefing over the other students in the cafeteria.

"How do you guys all know each other?" She asked after a moment.

"Well, we all met in middle school for the most part. Sieghart and Mari we met last year due to the flamethrower incident, and... Well, somehow we all became friends. Lass doesn't really see it like that, but he still puts up with us~" Arme nodded, almost finished with her wrap.

"How'd you all end up in the same dorm? Was it just coincidence?" At this Amy began laughing nervously, and she scratched the back of her head.

"Well... Sort of?" She answered, sounding rather uncertain, "But moving on! How does the school seem so far?"

"Pretty... Interesting." _And somewhat insane. _Arme didn't add the last part, instead eating the last of the chicken from her lunch. When that was finished she scrunched up the plastic wrap that was around it, and she was about to stand up when the chair Amy was in was pushed back up. She turned to see what the pink eyed girl was doing and immediately flinched back; Amy's expression had flashed to angry. _This seems to happen a lot... _

"**Interesting? **Don't you ever have anything important to say? All you've ever done this whole time is ask questions! You're so **boring**! This isn't worth my time!" Amy was still fuming as she turned to leave the cafeteria, most of the eyes of the students on her at that point. Arme was still sitting, not so much hurt from the words but confused. _She's so nice one minute, but... _The pink haired girl had gotten roughly seven steps away before she stopped and turned back to look at Arme, eyes wide and watering just as they had been that morning in the history class.

"I-I... Arme, I'm sorry!" She gasped, running back over, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, I didn't mean it! I just..." Amy sighed, pressing her palms to her face, "Violent mood swings, multiple personalities... Whatever you wanna call it, I've got it. I'm such a terrible person..." Arme placed a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder awkwardly as she began crying again, uncertain of what to say to make her feel better. By that point the rest of the students that had been watching them turned their focus back to their food, apparently having witnessed Amy's breakdowns more than once. Some of who were most likely the ninth graders were still staring as though it was a spectacle, but they too turned away after a few more minutes of staring. Soon the cafeteria had gone back to it's average noise levels, and Amy's sobs had subsided into sniffles.

"It's okay, Amy. You didn't hurt my feelings." Arme said as comfortingly as she could. The pink haired girl looked back at her, hope written all over her face.

"R-really? 'Cuz the first time I accidentally did that to Jin he got really sad... And Elesis almost punched me in the face when I did it to her..." She said sadly. Arme nodded, turning to look at the door.

"Well, I have to head off to Bermesian class soon. What do you have?" The short girl asked.

"I have Xnonian... That sucks, I only have history with you!" Amy complained, sighing, "Ah well... Better luck next semester, I guess." Arme smiled lightly as she picked up her bag, throwing out the plastic wrap before waving to Amy.

"I'll see you later, then?" The pink haired girl nodded enthusiastically, waving back.

"Bye~!" The warning bell rang just as Arme exited the lunchroom, and the violet haired girl thought for only a moment before turning down one of the halls. _I think I remember that being this way... _She moved into a speed walk as the sound of people entering the hallway sounded, and Arme slipped into the required classroom just before a large wave of students knocked her over. Once she was safely inside Arme looked around the classroom, and was surprised to see a rather short girl with long red hair at the front of the class. She was writing something on the blackboard that Arme couldn't make out yet, and she walked over hesitantly as other students began entering the class.

"Uhm... Excuse me, but I don't think you should be writing on the board before the teacher gets here..." Arme said quietly, watching as the girl turned around to look at her in shock. While short, she was still slightly taller than Arme, and her silver eyes had to look downwards to see the violet girl.

"Ohh...? Oh! I am the teacher!" She exclaimed with a chuckle, "I'm Ms. Kinzoku, I take it you're the scholarship student?" Arme blinked in confusion.

"Y-yes... How did you know?" The teacher smiled kindly.

"Seeing as this school is fairly exclusive, you'd actually be surprised how often we have the exact same classes. Only a few students leave and come each year aside from the grade nines, and most of the teachers will request to teach their class again if they seemed to be good. I like all my students, so I asked to be teaching second year Bermesian~ Aside from that, I haven't finished my story yet!" Arme nodded slowly, somewhat confused but trying not to show it.

"So, are you enjoying it here so far?" Arme nodded again, her bag swinging at her side idly.

"And I don't suppose you've met Mrs. Altraice yet? She teaches health, and she has a student teacher named Janet." At this the amethyst eyed student shook her head, "I don't have health this semester." Ms. Kinzoku smiled, turning back to the board.

"Well, I shall see to that in my free period then... Thank you for your time, I do hope you enjoy the class." Both females then turned around, Arme surprised to see that nearly all of the seats were filled.

"Ah... Same seats as last year too, I see... Where to put you?" A free desk in the back row caught the violet haired girl's eye, and she pointed to it.

"There's a free seat there!" She said, getting a frown from the maroon haired teacher.

"Yes, but..." The teacher sighed, and it was only then that Arme realized the problem. Sitting in the chair next to the free one and glancing at them out of the corner of his eye was Lass, his expression neutral.

"I... That desk's fine..." Arme said weakly, walking through the rows of desks to make her way to her chair. The silver haired boy made no acknowledgment of her, and the violet girl looked at him somewhat curiously.

"H-hello, I'm Arme." She introduced herself quietly as the bell rang. He turned his head ever so slightly to glance at her, then turned back to the window.

"Hm." He sighed disinterestedly, and Arme felt a frown coming to her face.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" She asked, feeling slightly less intimidated.

"You already know my name." Was the brief response, the boy not even looking at her.

"Well, still! It's polite to introduce yourself when you meet someone!" She exclaimed quietly, pulling her notebook out of her bag to copy down a note the redheaded teacher was beginning to write down on the board.

"I never claimed to be polite." Lass scoffed, not bothering to open his bag or pull anything out. Arme sighed as the 'conversation' died, taking down the note quickly before turning back to the azure eyed boy. _Well, he's seeming to be about how I expected. _She thought, looking back to the front. By then was beginning to say something loudly, and Arme tried to focus.

"Now, I want to see how far along in your literature some of the new students are, and for the students I had last year I want to see if you've improved over the summer! I'm going to ask you to get together with a partner to come up with a short story, and I'd like if you could hand it in by the end of the week! It can be the person sitting next to you, a friend, or someone you've never worked with before~ I always encourage you trying to work with new people! It must be longer than one page, but there's no maximum! I don't want you to feel stressed with this assignment, take it as slowly as you need to~!" She exclaimed with a smile, walking back to her desk where a piece of parchment sat. There was also a rather large, extravigant pale red and orange quill that sat in an ink well to the teacher's left. _A quill? Seriously? _Arme wondered, standing up along with most of the rest of the class to look around. _I can't see anyone else from my dorm, either... I guess I'll just have to work with someone new. _She thought, pushing in her chair. Before she could leave to wander the class a hand snagged her wrist, and she turned back curiously. Lass was looking at her from the corner of his eye again, and he pulled her back over with a none-too-light tug.

"You. Be my partner." He demanded, looking at her in a way that clearly stated she didn't have any other options. Arme blinked at him before tilting her head.

"Why? It seems like you can't stand being around me..." Lass rolled his eyes.

"I'm like this around everyone, don't think you're special. And you're my partner because I want you to be." Arme sighed before nodding, sitting back down in her chair. It was only then that he released her wrist, turning back to the window.

"So, have any ideas?" She asked quietly, flipping to a new page of her book. The silver haired boy shrugged, and Arme frowned.

"Well, I'll get started now, then." She said out loud, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her lip as she thought.

By the time the period was over Arme was surprised to find a half decent layout for a story lying in front of her, Lass actually having helped a fair amount more than she would have expected. There were messily erased parts and darker writing on the layout from where the cyan eyed boy had quite blatantly reached over to change parts of the original story. He had also taken to making somewhat snide remarks as they worked, though Arme noted that most of these remarks came with some sort of hint or improvement for the plan. When they had finished the idea was much better than the original, and Arme sighed in relief.

"All that's left to do now is type it up." She said with a small smile, reaching out to put the notebook back in her bag. A hand reached out to snatch it before she could, and Arme looked over at Lass in surprise. He had opened his own bag to slide her book in, and the violet girl blinked slowly.

"I'll do that." He said quietly, Arme nodding.

"If you're sure." This earned another exhasperated sigh from the snowy haired boy, something Arme had gotten several times over the last hour.

"I don't do useless things. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said it." He muttered, stepping up onto the ledge of the window. As this classroom was on the first floor Arme didn't feel nearly as worried when he jumped out into the snow, nearly disappearing moments later. The snow was falling down heavily, almost a storm, and by the time Arme stuck her head out the window there was no trace of the sapphire eyed boy. She shook her purple locks lightly when she pulled her head back in to get rid of the snow, closing the window to stop the snow from coming in. With this done she picked up her bag and walked out the door with the rest of her classmates, giving a light wave to the teacher before entering the hectic hallway. _Lass isn't so bad. _She thought with a smile, _A bit cold, but doesn't everyone seem to have some sort of problem around here? _The fact that she had been able to talk to him without feeling like she was going to be beaten up or killed made Arme feel somewhat like she had passed a milestone, and she made her way to her next class humming happily. The science class was fairly easy to locate, pretty much exactly one floor above the Bermesian class. She walked in to find the class half full, several students she recognized at their workbenches. The teacher at the front of the class had blue hair, and Arme quickly acknowledged her as the teacher from earlier that morning. Arme made her way hastily to the second row of workbenches, where Mari, Jin, Lire and Ryan were sitting. They looked over to her, Lire smiling and quickly inviting her to sit down with them.

"What class did you have last?" The blonde asked, looking over at her from the book she had been reading earlier that morning.

"Bermesian, and you?" Arme replied as she took a seat in between the green eyed girl and Jin. Lire's eyes widened slightly, then she went back to reading.

"With Lass? I hope that went well for you... And I had Xnonian with Ms. Takai. We didn't do anything important though, mainly just going over pronunciation of the basic words again as a reminder." Arme nodded in agreement.

"We had an easy assignment, just create a short story. Lass was my partner... He actually helped out a lot!" Arme explained, earning a glance from Ryan.

"Wow, he actually talked to you? If you talk to him again, you should tell him about this environmental program I've been doing because I've been trying to tell him for weeks and he hasn't been-" Jin cut him off with a sigh.

"That's not just Lass, Ryan. Not even **John **will listen to that stuff, and he's a pretty patient person." The red head stated blatantly, making the sock on his hand nod. Lire frowned.

"Jin, John isn't a person! How many times do I have to tell you that it **isn't **healthy for you to keep pretending he is?" She exclaimed frustratedly, receiving a gasp from Jin. The saffron eyed student stood up in shock, eyes wide.

"Lire, how could you say that?" He demanded miserably, turning to walk away and sit at the other side of the classroom, where he proceeded to talk to John. The blonde frowned again, but didn't bother to follow.

"Is he alright?" Arme asked quietly as the bell rang, signalling the start of the class.

"Physically, yes." Lire sighed, "But mentally, I'd have to assume not so much." The teacher rapped on the board several times to catch their attention, and soon all of the students were focused towards the front of the class.

"Hello, I'm sure you all remember me from last year, but I'm Mrs. Ellyrine! I asked Mari to prepare an interesting experiment for you guys to see to start off the year, and then we'll proceed to do a miniature lab!" Arme was surprised at the amount of cheers this brought from the other students, and she watched as the heterochromic girl stood up from her seat to move to the front of the class where a beaker and a few other pieces of equipment sat.

"Mari is a **genius **in science. You'd be amazed with the kind of things she can come up with..." Lire murmured in a response to Arme's questioning face. The violet girl nodded, curiously watching as Mari began to add several of the pre-prepared elements into the empty beaker. At first nothing seemed to be happening, simply coloured powders added into the small, cup-like object. It was only when a fair amount of water from the tap was added that Arme began to see just what Lire meant. At first the particles seemed to merely spiral in the water, then Arme gasped as they began rising to the top, creating small, coloured sparks and explosions. Arme was reminded of a firework show, and she too began leaning forward on her chair to get a better look.

It appeared Mari wasn't done yet; her hand lighted over the beaker for only a second as she dropped a pinch of some thing else in. As the ingredient reached the surface of the water smoke began rolling off it, a dark grey that only added to the brightness of the sparks. The burner underneath the concoction was also turned on, and Arme blinked in surprise as the smoke's colours began to shift from grey, to red, to blue... It was changing almost constantly, and the blue haired girl behind the mix reached over to her tray of supplies to grab something else. She released it from high above the beaker, taking a step back as the powder fell. when it made contact a large plume of green and blue flames shot up, seeming to consume the smoke and sparks before it dissapeared in a loud crackle. Colourful sparks that had been launched into the air as the fire died out began to fade, and Arme was still staring in surprise as Mari turned off the burner.

"And that's our demonstration for this year, thank you, Mari!" The teacher exclaimed, claps filling the room as Mari bowed unemotionally.

"You're welcome." She stated quietly as she made her way back to her seat, nodding gently at the complements that were given to her. When she finally got back to the group she sat down noislessly, resting her chin on laced fingers as she looked forward.

"Now, does anyone have any problems with us doing a lab today that we can get out of the way now?" She asked patiently. A hand raised in the air, Arme turned to realize it was Ryan.

"**Labs are cruel to nature and we shouldn't be doing them!**" He insisted before the teacher could call him out. Mrs. Ellyrine sighed before placing a hand on her forehead.

"Ryan, we discussed this last year. There is **nothing **we are doing in this classroom that is dangerous to the trees." She said firmly.

"B-but-"

"And Jin, I've told you a thousand times, socks are **not **allowed on your hands in chemistry! It's a fire hazard!" She stated, glaring at the red head in the back of the class.

"B-but..." The rest of the period consisted of the teacher unsuccessfully trying to get Jin to put away John, the experiment moved to the next day after too much time was wasted on the argument. Defeated, Mrs. Ellyrine had simply decided to give them free time for the rest of the period. A conversation had gone on between the others that Arme had somewhat voided out on, and she was nearly asleep by the time the bell rang.

"Time to go back to the dorm, finally..." Lire sighed, stretching as she stood up, "I think I'm going to go shopping to refill the fridge before I head home, though. Ryan, wanna come?" The orange haired boy nodded dutifully, picking up his bag and Lire's.

"Can we go to the gardening center too?" He asked somewhat pleadingly, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"You really should just get a job there, seeing as you spend most of your time there anyways." She said with a smile, turning to walk out of the class. Ryan followed as they continued their discussion, and soon the two were gone. Mari followed without a word to Arme, leaving the violet haired girl the only one from her dorm (Jin had disappeared somewhere along the line). _Well, that wasn't too bad for a first day, was it? _She thought, picking up her bag. Waiting for the class room to clear out before she left, Arme walked into the halls quietly. They were still fairly full of chatting students, but it wasn't too crowded for the short girl to be able to make her way quickly down to the main floor. She exited the school quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. _One day down, way too many more to go... _As she was exiting the white walls of the school a sound caught her attention. _right here after school... Oh. _Arme's eyes widened, and she quickly turned the wall to go to the side of the school.

The small girl's fears proved correct; a large crowd had gathered at the side of the building. The snow had somewhat calmed, making it slightly easier for Arme to see as she attempted to make her way to the center of the crowd. This took a minute; the crowding people weren't all that willing to move over. When she finally made it to the point where she could actually see what was going on, Arme's eyes widened. The fight had obviously been going for several minutes, by the look of the black haired boy's severely bruised and bleeding face and arms. With his back to her Arme was unable to see Lass, but she couldn't imagine his situation being much better. _I can't just let this go on... _Arme's mind was racing as the two males stood facing eachother, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Biting her lip, it was a minute later when Arme found she couldn't deal with the tension any more.

"**Stop it!**" Was the demand issued as the violet haired girl stepped out of the circle and into the fighting area.

Right at the same time the green eyed boy had decided to lunge.

The next few events happened so quickly Arme wasn't entirely certain what had happened, a hand tightly around her forearm. Lass had apparently grabbed her left arm, yanking her rougly to the side and past him before she could be hit. From the looks of his opponent Lass had then kneed the black haired boy in the chin due to his lowered height from the angle of the attack. This followed by a swift kick to the stomach had the taller boy reeling back in pain, Arme trying to pull her arm from Lass' grip unsuccessfully.

"Wha... Who let a grade schooler onto the battle area?" The bruised boy demanded angrily, looking at the short, purple haired girl with disdain. Arme glared back, turning to face him with her arm still captive in Lass' hold.

"I'm not a grade schooler!" She insisted as the boy stood up, "And you two have to stop it!" The angry expression had fallen off the black haired boy's face as he listened to her, replaced by a contemplating grin.

"Really, now? You are pretty cute, though..." Arme winced back at these words, yet she still glared defiantly back. He stared at her for a few more seconds before nodding, the crowd having fallen into a confused silence.

"Your height can be overlooked. I've decided you're qualified to be my girlfriend!" He laughed, Arme's eyes widening.

"Wh- No! I refuse!" The violet haired girl yelled, trying to back up and only resulting in bumping into Lass. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, the tall boy stepping forward.

"The thing here is, you can't refuse. People don't **refuse **Lilan. Ever-" Before the black haired boy could finish a leg swiftly reached out to slam into the side of his knees, a fist to the chest sending Lilan tumbling back into the snow. Arme turned her head slowly to where Lass was standing, anger written clearly on his face.

"Attacking while I'm talking? That's a low blow..." Lilan muttered, standing up again. He glanced over at Arme and back to Lass with a frown, taking a deep breath.

"We'll continue this later. And you," He stated, pointing at Arme, "**Will **be seeing me later." Arme shivered as the crowd gave a disappointed groan, slowly dispersing. Arme attempted to leave as well once Lilan was gone, but Lass' grip on her arm didn't release.

"Lass?" She questioned, turning to look at the white haired boy once the crowd was gone. Arme flinched when she caught his gaze, and her eyes fell to the ground. He yanked her head back up quickly, forcing her to look back at him. It was only then that Arme was able to see that he was completely uninjured, not a single wound on his pale white skin.

"I told you," He hissed furiously, "To stay away from my fights, did I not?" Arme's jaw went slack; she found herself unable to think of a response. Finally giving up, Arme nodded petrifiedly.

"Then what the **hell **do you think you were doing?" Arme bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. Being yelled at was one thing that always scared her, and the violet haired student could hardly keep back tears at the furious tone in Lass voice. _I didn't think he would get this mad... _

"I... I'm sorry..." She whimpered quietly, "I just... Didn't want to see anyone get hurt..." Arme's eyes opened a crack, and almost immediately closed again.

"If you think I can't take care of myself, you're wrong. These are **my **fights, **don't interfere.**" She was finally released, and the girl took a step back before opening her eyes.

"But Lass, why do you need to...?" Her voice trailed off quietly as he glared at her once again, and Arme leaned down to pick up the school bag she hadn't realized she had dropped.

"It's none of your buisness. I'll only tell you this one more time; **stay away from my fights.**" Arme frowned lightly, then sighed and nodded slowly. The white haired boy stared at her for a moment longer before he turned to leave, disappearing into the snow seconds later. Arme didn't bother looking for him; she instead began walking slowly back to the dorm, head down and arms wrapped around herself as she shivered. It hadn't seemed that cold earlier... _Why isn't the campus on the same grounds as the school? This is stupid... _She thought somewhat miserably, shuffling through the snow. She was soon forced to look up for a fear of taking a wrong turn; she noticed quickly that she was on the right track. The snow had slowed down, and Arme gave a relieved sigh. _The warm weather'll be coming in any day now... After all, they called for rain later on today, right? _This was proved true seconds after Arme entered the dorm, a few drops of rain falling on the steps as she closed the door behind her. Taking off her shoes and picking them up to bring them to her room, Arme let out a small sneeze.

"It's too cold..." She murmured quietly; not that there was anyone to hear. The house seemed quiet; Arme had made her way up the staircase before Sieghart's rumbustious voice carried up to her.

"**I'M HOME!**" The violet haired girl didn't respond, taking a deep breath as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Her outdoor wear was quickly removed, Arme shaking her head to get rid of the bits of snow still on her hair.

"Do I have anywhere else to go today?" She pondered, walking over to her wardrobe when the answer was a definite_'no'_. _I think I'll just take a shower and make some dinner... Maybe read a book before going to sleep. _The thought in itself was warm and cozy enough to make Arme smile, and she left her room feeling slightly better. _Maybe Lass won't be so angry at me when he gets home... _That sounded about right. _It's no fun having people mad at you... _She mused, opening several doors before she finally located the bathroom. Her shampoo and conditioner were placed on the appointed rack in the shower, Arme closing the door and removing her snowy clothes before she stepped in as well. Once warm water was pouring down the lavender haired girl began to hum quietly, hands running through her hair several times before she began to wash it properly. After a few minutes of lathering the fine purple strands she rinsed out the cream, reaching out to grab her conditioner. The process was repeated, and Arme sighed in relief as she started washing her arms and legs. _It's nice to have something calming after such a hectic day... _

***crrrrk...* **

"Hm?" Arme's eyes widened as she looked up to where the noise was coming from. The water from the shower head had begun to die out slowly, a fizzling sound coming from it as Arme stared in confusion.

"What...?" The fizzling sound got steadily louder, and the violet eyed girl began worriedly reaching for the taps. It wasn't long before a loud snap sounded, and bright red sparks began flying off the shower head.

"Ahhh!" Giving a loud shriek, Arme turned off the tap quickly before running out of the shower. The sparks slowly began to calm down after she did this, fizziling and cracking quietly. There was another loud pop and a shower of sparks before the shower head seemed to calm down, the lilac coloured girl slipping on her pajamas quickly before snatching her shampoo and conditioner from what she now considered to be some sort of death trap. Her plum coloured hair was still dripping with water when she placed her items in her room, running down the stairs a moment later. Elesis was spotted in the kitchen; Arme hurriedly ran up to her.

"Elesis, what happened with the-"

"**Not right now!**" The red head grumbled, throwing together a sandwich. Though the lavender coloured girl was still somewhat freaked out about the shower, she couldn't help but feel curious about the ruby eyed girl's mood.

"Elesis? Are you alright?" She questioned slowly, earning a glare from the questioned female.

"Alright? Of course I'm alright! Just because that damn ass Ronan has a date, it doesn't make me feel any worse!" She stated, her voice making it quite obvious that she **did **feel worse, by quite a bit. Arme sighed in sympathy, looking at the red head.

"And don't give me that look, damn it! I'm **fine**!" Elesis insisted, turning to stomp out of the room. _That must suck... _She sighed again before venturing out into the living room, where Lire sat with the book she had been reading earlier.

"Oh! Hello!" She greeted, putting down the book to look over at Arme, "You look... Cold..." The short girl nodded, her periwinkle hair still dripping water onto her shoulders.

"Why did the shower head... Explode?" She asked shakily, looking back to the bathroom. Lire's eyes widened, and she stood up.

"No one told you not to use the second floor shower?" Arme shook her head slowly, wishing she had put on some sort of house coat.

"Well..." The blonde frowned, not sure how to continue. "Hmm... Well, I suppose Ryan's to blame for that." She said with a sigh, "He kind of... Rigged up the shower to do that after ten minutes." Arme's eyes widened.

"What? **Why?**" Arme demanded, confusion evident in her voice.

"Another one of his 'save the world' projects..." The blonde sighed again, "Some days I swear I'm the only sane one around here." Arme nodded.

"So... Where can I actually get a proper shower?" The violet girl asked a moment later, "I think I'm kind of afraid of that one now..."

"That's no problem! After a few weeks of begging and some pooling together of our money we got the principal to agree to install a new one on the main floor over there, that Ryan's not allowed to use. It's perfectly safe." Arme nodded gratefully.

"Well, I don't feel like anything else even slightly adventurous today, I think I'm going to go read a book..." The amethyst eyed girl said quietly, "Can you call me for dinner, if someone makes it?" Lire nodded, waving goodbye. After waving back Arme made her way up the staircase exhaustedly, feeling as though all of her energy had been drained. Pushing the door to her room open, the violet haired student nearly had a heart attack when she realized someone was inside.

"**Mari? What are you doing?**" The girl exclaimed terrifiedly, looking at the blue haired girl who was half way out her window. Scarlet and sapphire eyes turned to look back at her calculatingly, and the science wiz sighed before stepping back into the room.

"I figured here might be a quiet place, and you didn't lock your room." The girl stated calmly as she stepped off the bed, tilting her head and staring at the thoroughly confused purple haired girl. Arme put a hand to her forehead for a second, letting out a long breath before she walked past Mari and over to the bed.

"I know I really should scold you for trying to commit suicide out my window or something, but right now... I just can't find the energy." She muttered, pulling the covers over her lazily. The cyan haired girl nodded softly before exiting the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. The open window chilled Arme's wet body, but the girl couldn't find the will to close it. She instead let out another sigh, pulling the blankets closer to her before drifting off.

* * *

Arme woke up the next morning to the repetitive bleep of an alarm clock, and she reached over to hazily turn it off before stretching and standing up. _How long was I asleep for? _She wondered lazily, unable to remember the exact time she had fallen asleep. She briefly remembered Lire coming in to wake her up for dinner, and the blonde closing her window. She also remembered falling back to sleep moments after the girl had left, her rumbling stomach in agreement with the memory. However long she had been asleep, Arme felt wide awake when she opened her door, quickly making her way down the staircase. The house was still silent when she entered the kitchen, and she opened the fridge slowly. To her relief Lire had, in fact, refilled the fridge. The dishes were also done, most likely complements of the mother-like blonde. With a smile the lilac haired girl pulled out eggs and milk, reaching into the cupboard a minute later to search for some of the baking soda she had noticed the previous day. After pulling some fruits out of the fridge to join the initial mixture she had begun to stir, Arme grabbed the bag of flour from one of the lower cupboards to mix it in as well. Once she had some proper pancake mix made the short girl began to pour them into the pan she had pulled out, cooking them slowly.

"Is someone making breakfast **again**?" Came a lazy voice from the staircase, one that Arme immediately recognized as Elesis. She turned to the redhead with a smile watching as the girl moved to sit down at the table.

"Man, you can **cook!**" She said tiredly, "Those were probably the best fourteen pieces of french toast I've ever had!"

"I still can't believe you ate that much..." The Arme said with a sigh, finishing off the first batch of pancakes. As another were set in the griddle footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs, and soon Sieghart was looking in.

"I didn't miss everything today, did I?" He asked worriedly, expression resuming it's normal grin when he noticed Arme staring at him from the stove. After noticing he moved over to the table, taking a seat near Elesis. The two watched the short, violet chef cook until the rest of the house had come down. Lass had just entered the room when Arme began to dish out the servings, and he only looked at them for a second before turning away.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" The lavender haired girl asked, watching as he glanced back at them.

"I don't like sweet foods." He muttered quietly, taking a few steps out of the room. Amy raised her hand hyperly.

"But what about cherr-" It was when the pink haired girl said this that Lass fully turned around, glaring down Amy.

"Shut it." The silver haired boy muttered, the lightest hints of a flush on his face when he left. This seemed to make the fuchsia eyed girl laugh, and she began giggling happily as she started eating her pancakes.

"What...?" Arme began her question as she looked around at the others at the table, but Ronan shook his head.

"It's probably best you don't know." He said with a chuckle.

"And more importantly, have we talked about how great I am today?" Sieghart questioned as he finished his first pancake.

"Well, it's breakfast, so... I'd have to say no." Lire answered honestly. The raven haired male clapped his hands.

"Alright then! First we'll start off with my complexion! I'm not a ghost like Lass, and I don't look like I was left out on a rock in a heat wave like Ryan! Isn't it just great?" He asked rhetorically, looking around at the group of students. Jin sighed and placed his face on the table, most of the others letting out groans.

"You sound like a woman..." The red headed male muttered, fortunately too quiet for the black haired boy to hear.

"Can we **not**, Sieghart?" Ronan asked, "I just woke up and this isn't really what I want to hear first thing in the morning." Sieghart seemed almost insulted that the indigo haired male didn't want to liste nto his self-praise session, and silver orbs stared for a full minute before he said anything.

"But.. Isn't in the morning the **best **time to hear about how great I am?" The black haired boy questioned, tilting his head as he reached over to sneak a pancake off Lire's plate. Ronan sighed, looking back at Sieghart through half lidded eyes.

"Not really. The girl I was on a date with yesterday just kept talking... And talking... And talking... I could really use some peace and quiet right now." Elesis frowned, flinging a piece of pancake at him.

"Well, maybe if you got an **actual **girlfriend who you liked this wouldn't be a problem!" She stated frustratedly. The indigo eyed boy blinked, looking at her in honest confusion.

"But, my dear Elesis, if I just dated one girl, what about all the **others **who wanted me?" He questioned. At this Elesis stood up, the look on her face alerting everyone to the fact she was about ready to beat Ronan in the face with her plate.

"Perhaps you'd find someone who **really **cared about you, instead of just wanting to date you so they could say they did!" Perhaps a bit more than 'about ready'. Arme watched with wide eyes as Elesis picked up her plate and slammed it into the indigo boy's face.

"Why do I even **bother **with you any more?" She demanded, "You're such an **idiot**!" With this the red head stormed away, leaving the rest of the kitchen in a shocked silence.

"Ronan? You still alive?" Ryan asked hesitantly after a moment, recieving a nod from the shocked navy blue haired boy.

"I... I'm going to go check on her." He murmured, standing up to leave the kitchen without another word.

"How is it always that Ronan always ends up going to check on **her **when he's the bleeding one?" Jin asked idly, recieving a shrug from the others at the table. Suddenly Ryan stood up, nearly bolting out of the room after the other two.

"What... Was that about?" Arme asked slowly, by that point not feeling very hungry.

"The trees." Lire replied with a sigh, "The last time Elesis got really mad she actually ripped one of them up." The lavender coloured girl nodded numbly, ignoring Sieghart as he swiped the last of her pancakes off of her plate.

"I think I'm going to head out now..." She murmured quietly, recieving a nod from Lire.

"Sorry, it can get a bit... noisy in the mornings." The girl offered with a worried smile.

"Yeah, it's fine." With this she placed her plate on the counter, headed back up to get ready for school. Once her coat, scarf and ear muffs were on Arme saw no further need to delay. After picking up her school bag Arme ran back down the stairs, waving to the people still at the kitchen table as she left. The front door was slid open slowly, and Arme released a sigh as she exited the house. _I am __**so **__setting my alarm clock to go off earlier. I don't think I can deal with that every morning. _

Due to the rain of the previous days there was a lot of slush on the sidewalks, slowing Arme down as she made her way back to the school. It wasn't as cold as it had been the day before, and Arme smiled lightly. _The weather's getting so odd lately... Spring is coming soon. _

***Slsssh* **

A loud slush came from behind her, and Arme paused a moment before turning around slowly.

"Why, hello." Arme almost gasped at the sight of the black haired boy from Lass' fight towering over her, and she quickly whipped around to continue walking. Her pace turned to a near-run before she felt the end of her scarf grabbed, tightening around her neck and making her cough. The small girl stopped moving to prevent herself from being choked and hastily loosened the soft fleece to a more comfortable rest against her skin.

"What do you want?" She whispered quietly, trying to keep as much distance between Lilan and herself as possible. The boy shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"A girl like you shouldn't be walking alone. I'm just here to walk you to school." He said, releasing her scarf as she tugged it roughly from his hands.

"I don't need an escort, thank you." Arme replied, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible while she turned back around. Her shoulder was snatched tightly, and Arme winced.

"You're not getting it yet, are you?" I **am **walking you to school. After all, you're my girlfriend now." Eyes widening, Arme shook her head furiously.

"**No, I'm not!**" She said angrily, "**that's not something for you to decide!**" Twisting away from him, the girl was able to get her shoulder released, only to feel her upper arm grabbed. Arme struggled for a moment, only stopping when she nearly slipped on a small patch of ice.

"Now I admire your spirit, but you're going to have to start being more obedient. I'm much stronger than you, so you can't get away." He stated, dragging her along with him.

"Lass could beat you." The quiet words came out almost of their own accord, and Lilan looked back at her disbelievingly.

"If you're expecting the albino to come 'save' you, you're out of luck. He's about as emotionally matured as a brick, and he doesn't care." Arme frowned at this, but didn't say anything as she was dragged along. _The school isn't __**that **__far away, right? Once I get there, I'm sure I'll find a way to give this deluded idiot the slip... _

"Arme?" The violet haired girl perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, and she turned to see Amy and Jin walking towards her.

"Amy! Jin!" Arme called back, relief seeping out in her words. The pink haired girl smiled widely at the shorter girl, then glanced up at Lilan.

"Wait... Aren't you..." The rose eyed girl frowned, reaching out to pull the startled black haired boy's hand off Arme's arm.

"We'll be taking our friend back, thanks." She stated, tugging the periwinkle coloured female along with her as she continued up the streets.

"Hey!" The tall boy called out to them as they began walking away, but Amy didn't stop to look back. After a few minutes they were safely in the school ground, and Arme sighed.

"Thanks, Amy... How do you know him?" Amy blinked slowly, then waved a hand dismissively.

"Just a little something that happened last year, don't worry about it. Just... I'm sure you already know this, but avoid him if you can. He can be really... Really hard to deal with some days." Arme nodded, looking up to the school.

"You have science next, right?" When the violet girl nodded, Amy looked over at Jin, "Can you walk her to class?" When she got a confirmational nod from the fiery haired boy Amy turned back to Arme, frowning lightly.

"Arme, try not to walk alone until he starts leaving you alone. I've heard of him doing some pretty... Creepy things in the past and throughout middle school."

"L-like?" By this point Arme was thoroughly worried, and her hands clenched tightly onto the material of her school bag. Amy shook her head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about~ And you have Bermesian with Lass only, right? I'll threaten to tell you he likes cherry pie if he doesn't walk you to class~" Amy blinked, "Whoops! Now you know~ But he doesn't know that yet! It still counts as blackmail material!" The lilac coloured girl stared disbelievingly, and she probably would have continued to stare had the warning bell not rang.

"Now, off to class~! Don't wanna be late!" Amy grinned, skipping past them into the building. Arme looked over at Jin before she even attempted to enter the horde, and she was grateful when he followed. _Something about what Amy said was really freaky... _She thought with a worried glance around, _I just hope I don't have to find out what she was talking about. _

* * *

The next week had gone about roughly, Arme caught between her hectic life in the dorm and doing her schoolwork. The Bermesian teacher seemed to have a bad habit of partnering up people who sat together, and as a result she had ended up working with Lass more often than not. Amy had apparently gone through with her threat, because while the silver haired boy hadn't bothered to talk to her more than absolutely necessary since the incident a week prior he would still somewhat walk her to the next class, trailing far enough behind that they wouldn't be mistaken as friends or otherwise. Being brought from class to class had helped her several times in the week; the lavender coloured girl could hardly remember how many times she had caught Lilan staring at her from around corners or through a crowd. He had tried to pick her up from classes several times unsuccessfully; Arme dragged into the crowd by whoever she had had the class with and hidden from sight. Amy and Jin (and John) had taken to walking with her to and from school as well, though when they were unable due to the dance and theatre group Amy had decided to join Arme would try to get to the dorm as quickly as possible. It had worked well up to that point; The short violet girl had managed to find paths to keep herself out of sight while walking back from the school.

This particular afternoon brought an exhausted Arme back to the front door, and she leaned on it heavily before stepping inside. She hadn't needed her scarf or ear muffs any more due to the slightly warming weather that had begun melting the snow, so she only needed to remove her coat once she stepped back into her room. Her school jacket was also removed due to it being soaked with snow, and soon Arme changed outfits entirely. That day had brought more challenges than most, as Arme had noticed Lilan waiting outside at the gates of the school. Amy had practice that day, and the periwinkle haired girl hadn't known when they were over or where they took place, leaving Arme to fend for herself. After waiting an hour inside the front hall of the school and realizing he wasn't going away Arme had had to take rather extreme measures to get off the school grounds, climbing a still-snowy tree at the back of the playing field (which was far more difficult than it should have been due to her height) to hop over the tall white wall that surrounded the entire school. After nearly twisting her ankle from the drop Arme had taken a path through the forest she hadn't come to be fond of, and the way home had overall taken hours longer than it should have. Her hands scraped from the bark of the tree and feet soaked from the water from the wet sidewalks, the violet eyed girl felt nothing short of miserable by the time she had hung up her coat.

"Today sucks." Arme muttered as she picked up the book she had been reading from her nightstand. _Maybe I can at least get this done today... _Arme thought, hefting the thick volume into her hands. She wasn't quite sure why she decided to walk down the stairs with it, the doorbell ringing as she passed Ronan in the hallway. She also wasn't certain as to why she sat down on the couch to begin reading, but once the girl was seated she couldn't be bothered to move. _Since Ronan just left it doesn't sound like anyone else is home, or at least they're all being quiet in their rooms... _With a sigh she flipped open the cover of the book with elegant letters spelling out 'A Journey Unexpected'. Moving through several pages and to the sixth chapter, Arme leafed through the nearby pages a few times as she attempted to find her spot.

"I really need a bookmark..." She reminded herself quietly as she located the sentence, beginning to read peacefully. The sound of the upstairs shower running in the background surprised her, but didn't particularily worry the purple haired girl. _Guess Ryan's already home. _

"What you **need,**" Arme nearly gasped as she looked up; Sieghart had walked in and was hanging over the couch, "Is to pay attention to me! No one's even been attending my self-praise sessions lately!" He complained, flopping onto the couch next to her. _Not right now, please... _Over the last week Arme had become a prime target for the ashen eyed boy to rant to, the fact that she was often reading and therefore unable to move a rather convenient factor for him.

At her internal plea Sieghart obviously didn't stop speaking, and she did the best she could to void him out as she continued reading. It was the next event that sent the evening's happenings in motion.

"**ELESIS LOVES RONAN!**" The yell from upstairs was enough to make Arme's eyes widen several times; it was Amy's voice, and quite clearly loud enough to carry pretty far outside. Lowering the book onto her lap as she turned to look over the back of the couch. Even Sieghart had stopped talking to watch as footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs, Amy bursting into the room moments later with tears in her eyes. Louder footsteps were heard and Amy began running again. It was soon obvious why; Elesis was running not far behind, face a match for her hair and eyes watering as she looked for the pink haired girl.

"**I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AMY!**" The redhead yelled, Amy darting out of the room just before she could be caught.

"**I'm sorry!**" Amy wailed from the next room, Elesis following seconds later, "**I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!**" More footsteps were heard as a distressed Ryan walked in, nearly knocked over by a fleeing Amy.

"**SORRY ISN'T CUTTING IT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT WAS ONE OF YOUR MOOD SWINGS!**" The furious chaser replied, shoving Ryan to the ground. It was only then that Arme noticed the blubbering nature lover was carrying a shower head that had completely charred black, wires sprouting from the end.

"What happened?" Arme asked through the apologies of Amy and the yells of Elesis. Ryan looked up at her for a moment before bursting out into tears, holding out the shower head.

"Mari happened!" He cried loudly, "She was trying to drown herself and she... She went over the time limit trying to fill the shower, cuz the plug has a rip in it! The shower head sparked and set on fire but all the water put it out, then the whole thing broke and now water's spilling everywhere! She just left it like that and I found out it's been running for four hours!" The orange haired boy sobbed. Arme would have attempted to comfort him in some form had the front door not been flung open at that point, slamming loudly a moment later. After a second it opened and closed again much more gently, and Lass entered the room. He looked at them all for only a second before turning to the staircase, and Arme stared with wide eyes. His face and arms were covered with small nicks and bruises, the most likely reason Lire speed walked into the room moments later holding a medical kit.

"Lass, get back here!" She called, nearly getting knocked over as Amy skidded past her and into the room again. This time she dove for the couch, curling up behind Arme to hide from the rage of the red headed tomboy.

"I'm fine, lay off." The silver haired boy responded, turning back to finally observe the chaos of the room. Elesis had entered, looking around for Amy. There was a moment before she noted long swirls of pink hair falling over the edge of the couch, and she approached angrily.

"**MOVE, ARME! NOW!**" The crimson eyed female demanded. Arme's mouth gaped open, uncertain what to say and trying to focus on everything that was going down in the room. _Today would have been a really good day to read in my own room. _

"Lass, you're **not **fine! You don't sleep, you hardly ever eat and you don't even take care of yourself after fights!" Lire insisted, frowning.

"No one makes this much of a fuss about **me **when **I'm **hurt!" Sieghart complained, apparently having lost interest in all of the arguments. Elesis, tired of waiting for a response, pushed Arme off the couch to get to Amy. A long pink pony tail clenched in her fist, the enraged female glowered down at the teary pink haired girl.

"Lass-" It was then that Jin stormed into the room, nearly tripping on Ryan as he looked around the room.

"Lire!" He accused, pointing at the girl with a scowl, "Where'd you put John?" The blonde frowned, looking momentarily away from Lass to the red head.

"He's a **sock**, and-"

"I don't care, give him back!" Lass had turned to walk away when Jin said this, and Lire's eyes widened.

"Lass, come back-" Light emerald eyes looked around the room for a second before they fell on Arme, who was looking at Elesis and Amy and wondering if she could do anything.

"Arme!" The lilac coloured female turned just in time to clumsily catch the first aid box thrown at her.

"Please, try to help Lass! Maybe he'll actually listen to you!" Arme looked at Lire as though she was insane, then looked over to see Lass doing the same thing.

"Listen to me? He's spoken all of ten words to me in the last week!" She exclaimed, holding out the medical box hesitantly. The cyan eyed boy stared at her disbelievingly before shaking his head, trying to move over to the staircase. Jin was standing in the way, eyes narrowed as he glared at Lire. Amy chose that moment to burst out in rather loud sobs, burying her head in her hands.

"A-amy!" Jin gasped, "And I'd bet Amy's crying is your fault too, right?" Lire frowned in confusion, looking over to where Elesis was futily trying to yank the distressed pink haired girl off the couch.

"**STOP CRYING!**" She demanded, "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!**" At this accusation Amy's cries only got louder, which seemed to make Elesis angrier. A foot stepping on the couch, Arme's eyes widened as she turned to look back at the scene. Elesis still had her boots on, covered in mud and water from outside. This mud and water had begun to leak into the pages of Arme's book, which had apparently fallen onto the couch after she herself had been pushed off. Speechless, the violet coloured girl's hand reached out numbly to the red haired girl.

"Elesis..." She whispered quietly. The addressed female didn't seem to hear her, pressing more of her weight on the book. The violet haired girl watched petrifiedly as several of the pages ripped, a tremor passing through her body.

"**ELESIS, GET OFF MY BOOK!**" The small girl nearly shrieked, throwing the medical kit to the ground as she rushed forward to yank her book out from under the redhead's foot. This sent Elesis falling onto the couch and ripped several of the pages further, but by that point she didn't really care. Turning to look at all the shocked faces in the room, Arme glared.

"I can't put up with all of you any more! I'm trying, but I just- I don't care any more! I quit! I don't care about the grades, about the school! Not if it means living with you people for a minute longer!" She cried, trying to keep her voice steady and tears out of her eyes as she clutched her ruined book to her chest.

"A-arme..." Lire whispered, eyes wide. Arme turned to glare at her as well.

"No! I'm leaving! Good bye!" With this said Arme turned and ran out of the room, flinging open the front door and nearly running into Ronan. He was staring at the door as though he had been contemplating opening it, and Arme quickly pushed past him and onto the sidewalk._ The train station isn't too far from here... _She thought as her socked feet were soaked by the water on the pavement. _I... Really should have thought this out better. _She thought, sniffling as she wrapped her arms. While it was warmer than the previous week it was still cold, and her t-shirt wasn't offering her much warmth. _I didn't even think to put on my coat or shoes... And all my stuff is back at the dorm. But... _Arme's eyes started to water as she crossed the street, walking slowly. _I don't want to go back there... It's too much. _The built up tears began flowing down her cheeks freely, and Arme looked ahead. There was a small bridge several miles ahead, crossing over a fairly deep river with several ice chunks floating in it. She didn't cross it, instead walking unsteadily down onto the grassy bank and sitting down. Doing this soaked the skirt Arme had put on when she hadn't thought she would be leaving the dorm again, but Arme didn't mind. As it was a Tuesday there was no one on the less-travelled street, leaving her to her thoughts. _I... maybe I shouldn't have said that... _The thought came to her slowly, and Arme pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked at the slowly flowing water. Looking at the book pressed against her chest didn't make her feel better, instead adding to her misery.

"I... What if I actually hurt their feelings?" She whispered, closing her eyes. _Yeah, I was upset... I still am, but... Most of them have been at least trying to be nice over the last week..._Sighing, Arme opened the book to look through the pages. The damage Elesis had caused was quite easily irreparable, and most of the pages were beginning to stick together.

"I'll have to get a new one..." _And go back. I can't go home like this anyway, I don't even think I have money on me... _She still wasn't fully resolved as she stood up, shaking. _It's so cold... When I get back to the dorm I'm just going to change into pjs and go to sleep. I can deal with everything else tomorrow... _Taking one last look down at the river, Arme was about to go back when something sounded from behind her. She was stopped before she could turn around by something wrapping around her eyes; it didn't take much effort to figure out it was a blindfold.

"Wh-" Reaching up to pull the cloth off, Arme found her wrists snagged before she could.

"I see you managed to avoid me at the school today." A voice whispered against her ear, causing Arme to shake violently. _Lilan. _With a heavy breath Arme attempted to get her situation worked out, not liking any of the conclusions she came up with. _Lilan likes me. I avoid Lilan. Lilan gets mad. Lilan... What does Lilan do next...? "I've heard of him doing some pretty... Creepy things in the past and throughout middle school" _... _Alright, then. Lilan does creepy things. Does this count as creepy? Most definitely... Amy, that was one __**terrible **__time to skimp on details. _When all of this had been worked out in Arme's head she wasn't entirely certain of what she'd accomplished; she was still blindfolded and detained effectively, and Lilan was still just as likely to be in the process of kidnapping her. This only fully sunk in once she had began being lifted up, and Arme let out a scream as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. Her book had fallen on the ground; the thought only registered for a second in the flurry of thoughts that had begun tumbling through her head.

"**Let me go!**" Arme yelled, kicking her feet furiously.

"Not likely... Not now that I've got you." She could feel the grin in his voice, causing her panic to elevate. It was true that the black haired boy was much stronger than Arme, but the lavender haired girl's fear was making her struggle much more than would have been expected. Twisting, kicking and turning as she felt herself start to get dragged, she was surprised when she felt her foot make solid contact with something.

"Damn it!" The green eyed boy hissed, grip on her wrists loosening slightly. This was enough for Arme, and she pulled back on her arms harshly. Falling out of his grasp, Arme's shoulder made a rough impact with the grass below. Even as she started tumbling down the hill the frightened girl reached up to loosen the blindfold; it came off just as she made contact with the icy water below. The cold made her gasp, and she had no time to react before her head was pulled under as well. A small amount of water was inhaled, and the violet haired girl began waving her arms as she desperately attempted to make it out of the water. Eyes opening, Arme spluttered as she managed to surface again. There wasn't much current, but even so Arme could hardly make it over to the shore. Coughing rougly as she crawled onto the riverbank, the amethyst eyed girl felt the urge to just roll over and fall asleep. _I'm freezing, I'm soaking, I feel heavy... But- _Amethyst orbs flew open as she remembered why she had fallen into the river in the first place, and she began to back up when she located Lilan. He was a mere few feet away from her, and Arme's toes touched the water before she realized she had nowhere to go.

"G-go away..." Arme whimpered, body shaking in both fear and cold.

"You're all done struggling now?" Was the voiced question. Arme shook her head furiously, water droplets raining down on her already-wet arms.

"L-lass could..." Her voice was cut off by another coughing fit, and she was forced to stand up by one of Lilan's hands tightening around her arm. _Why am even __**thinking **__about him right now?_

"You're bringing up that freak again?" He questioned incredulously, "It doesn't matter. He doesn't care, and he's **not **coming to save you." _You don't need to tell me! I already know that-_

"Well, it sucks for you that I **did **come, now doesn't it?" Both Arme and Lilan's eyes widened at the sentence, and the violet haired girl's head turned quickly towards the sound of the voice.

"Lass..." The silver haired boy was indeed standing at the top of the riverbank, though it didn't take him long to get down to where Arme and her kidnapper were standing.

"**Wh- Why the hell are you-**" Lass didn't give the taller boy a chance to finish his sentence, forcefully pulling Lilan's hand off the plum coloured girl's shoulder. He then twisted the arm down and back, pulling it as he placed his foot firmly against the black haired male's back. Arme fell back down to her knees as she watched the scene play out before her, Lass releasing the Lilan's arm less than a second before he pushed down on the emerald eyed boy's back and kicked out. The heel digging into Lilan's back propelled him forward, forcing him head first into the water Arme herself had just been immersed in. Kneeling down next to Arme, Lass glared at the black haired boy as he resurfaced.

"Don't come out until you've figured out how to be a half decent human," Lass told him threateningly, "Or better yet, **drown**." This was enough to bring fear into Lilan's eyes, and instead of getting out of the water there he swam through the icy water for several feet before getting out on the other side of the river. Arme was reduced to another coughing fit, and she covered her mouth with her hand weakly. By the time she had looked up Lilan was completely out of sight, and she didn't care to find out where he had gone. Purple eyes moved to look at Lass slowly, and she was shocked when he reached over to her.

"Why... Why did you come?" Arme asked frailly, allowing herself to be picked up.

"Because I knew you'd end up in some stupid situation like this." He responded, beginning to walk up the side of the bank. Arme's head fell against his shoulder exhaustedly, thin strands of periwinkle hair dripping icy water onto his uniform jacket.

"Is everyone... Mad?" She questioned after a moment.

"Not really. They were actually pretty surprised you survived that long before losing it." Arme feebly let out a sigh.

"...And Arme?" The lavender haired girl nodded again.

"Seeing as you're half unconscious and probably won't remember this tomorrow anyways, I guess there's no harm in telling you... I do care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come." A smile spread lazily across Arme's face, and she nodded again.

"Thank you... I'm going to make you a cherry pie when we get back. If I'm still awake..." Lass stopped walking and Arme could feel as he took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"Am I going to have to kill Amy when we get back?" He questioned as he resumed walking.

"Yeah, probably..." It was after this that everything started to go fuzzy, Arme gratefully accepting sleep. Everything else could be dealt with tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I died a little inside while writing this o_o *hasn't been doing anything else for the last three or four days* Note to self= High school fics are not meant to be oneshots. Thanks to Sho-chan for entertaining me (I would have gone mad without it) and my other friends who helped out :3 Now, I'll list a little about the OCs so you know them (not that it really matters, seeing as you're done xD)

Lilan: The true irony of the situation will fall on you if you google his name (which was suggested by a friend =3 Thank you!). In any event, he's just the average evil student man. Every high school fic needs one.

Ellyrine: Full name= That's as full as you're getting xD Those who've read ItD, can you remember her? She was there for all of what, 5 paragraphs? xD

Ms Kinzoku: Full name= Hinahime Kinzoku. The Bermesian teacher (a language made up for bermesiah x3)

Mrs Altraice & Janet: Full name= Clarice Altraice and I dunno if Janet has one, they're willow's! (As is the story A Journey Unintended! It's a lassxarme fic under the GC crossovers with Left4dead, go read it!)

Ms Takai: Full name= Shokora Takai, a.k.a. Sho-chan, a.k.a. the one who entertained me while writing this xD She teaches Xnonian (A language made up for the Xenia Continent)

The principal was the knight master, in case you didn't catch on xD In any event, hope you enjoyed this, sketchy plot and all! I don't think I'm writing another school fic for a long time xD Can't think of anything else, so... Thanks for reading!

-Utsuro

P.s. 28 Pages? I'm not so sure this is even a oneshot anymore o_o This was 18,307 words before this edit x_x


End file.
